1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to windshield wiper structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved vehicular windshield wiper apparatus wherein the same is arranged relative to vehicular body to space a windshield wiper assembly relative to the windshield to prevent capture of various debris between the windshield wiper blade and windshield during periods of non-use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Windshield wipers are effective in clearing a windshield of excessive moisture but due to their continuous contact with the windshield surface are subject to deformation. Further, various debris is captured such as twigs and the like whereon actuation of the windshield wiper assembly induces scratching and marring of an associated windshield wiper surface. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a cam surface to deflect and space a windshield lever assembly relative to windshield during periods of non-use. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,183 to WILFER setting forth windshield wiper blade assembly that accommodates the various contours of a windshield of an associated vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,643 to ARMAN sets forth a windshield wiper for use with automobiles of a predetermined configuration to enhance noiseless operation of the organization in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,783 to ARMAN sets forth a windshield wiper support organization to enhance articulated relationship between a windshield wiper blade and associated support arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,535 to ARMAN sets forth a modified support from which wiper blades and permit noiseless operation of the wipers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,525,114 to SMITH sets forth a linkage arrangement for operating windshield wipers relative to an associated windshield.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved vehicular windshield wiper apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in enhancing and prolonging the life of a windshield wiper blade and an associated vehicular windshield and in this respect, the instant invention substantially fulfills this need.